Meeting His Cousin
by KickForeva
Summary: Kim and Jack are on their honeymoon when Jack gets a call from a cousin he hasn't seen in forever, Ryan. So they plan to meet somewhere and meet each other's wives for the first time. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! GVM crossover! Jack and Kim are on their honeymoon in Colorado. Ryan and Skylar are living at their home in San Francisco.

Jack woke up and rubbed his eyes. Blinking a few times, he slowly focused on the beautiful blonde curled up next to him. Jack smiled and softly moved a piece of hair out of her face.

Kim's eyelids fluttered open. When she saw Jack she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in closer.

"Good morning Kimmy." Jack whispered.

"Good morning Jackie" Kim replied.

Jack kissed her forehead. "What do you want for breakfast, gorgeous?"

"Bacon"

Jack laughed. He should have guessed. Bacon was her favorite food. He didn't blame her.

He slowly got up from the bed and stretched. Kim did the same.

They went downstairs together to make bacon.

Jack turned on the stove and dropped a few pieces in the pan.

Standing in the kitchen, Kim was looking out the window of their Colorado cabin. Jack walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Colorado is so pretty.."

"But you're still prettier"

"Aw, Jack.."

She turned around and put her hands on his neck, pressing their lips together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

MEANWHILE, IN SAN FRANCISCO..

I was wandering around the house bored when I found Skylar sitting on the couch... Watching a chick flick.

I sat down next to her.

She does some crazy things to me..

Once I sat down she happily scooted over and shared her blanket with me. I put an arm around her as she relaxed next to me.

About halfway through the movie, I started thinking. I hadn't seen my cousin Jack in AGES. I knew he lived in Seaford, but he also just got married, so I wasn't sure where he was exactly.

Skylar and I weren't able to go to their wedding, because I had a meeting that day and Skylar ended up being sick.

I decided that I'd give him a call and see where he was. I quickly tapped out a reminder on my iPhone so I wouldn't forget.

I turned my attention back to Skylar. She was totally asleep. I shook my head, grinning, and softly kissed her temple. And then, I fell asleep too.

Please review if you want more. This was just a promo, pretty much. There's gonna be some things quite unexpected soon, so review! Thanks for reading!

-B


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I'm back with more! This one might not be very long, I'm really tired and dizzy from allergies (don't ask..) so it could be really random. I'll try and get everything spelling and grammatically correct.

I forgot to do a disclaimer last time. I don't own Kickin' It or Girl Vs. Monster.

Jack used the tongs to take the bacon out of the pan and dropped it onto the paper towel next to him. After it was all drying, he cracked five eggs into the pan and let them start to cook. As he opened the fridge to put the carton back in, he realized that they needed groceries. They'd been in Colorado for three weeks, and they needed more food.

Kim went upstairs to change clothes, deciding on a t-shirt, sweats, and fluffy socks. She put her hair up in a bun and went back down the stairs.

"Do I look okay?"

"When don't you?"

"You're too sweet.." Kim was smiling.

"Hey Kimmy?"

"Yes Jackie?"

"We need groceries sometime today. What time do you want to go?"

"Uh. I don't know. It doesn't matter."

Kim noticed that Jack had turned on the radio and started singing along. Jack laughed and turned the stove off. He put the food on the table and sat down across from his new wife.

SAN FRANCISCO..

Ryan and Skylar woke up the next day, later in the morning.

"Hey Sky." Ryan whispered into Skylar's ear.

"Hi.." she mumbled into his chest.

"Do you want to meet my cousin?"

"Ryan that was REALLY random.."

Ryan laughed.

"Sorry baby, just thought about it when I was watching your movie"

"Okay sure. Who's your cousin?"

"His name is Jack Brewer and I haven't seen him since I was seventeen."

"So where does he live?"

"Seaford, but he just got married a few weeks ago and is probably somewhere else."

"A few weeks ago? He'd probably be home..?"

"Jack is loaded. He owns Bobby Wasabi Industries. He can take as long off as he wants"

"Dang."

"I know. I think I'm gonna call him today."

"Okay."

COLORADO..

Kim was busy writing a list of groceries when Jack walked in.

"Hey you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I need to put makeup on."

"Kimmy, for the BILLIONTH time, you're totally gorgeous without any on."

"But.."

"No buts. Come on." Jack easily picked the petite girl up and carried her to the car.

They arrived at Walmart a few minutes later.

Once they had their stuff, Jack put it in the car and hopped in. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jackson Brewer."

"Hey Jack! It's me, Ryan!"

"Ryan? Dude it's been forever!"

"I know! I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet my wife sometime."

"Sure. Actually, Kim and I will be in San Francisco in a week while we're going back home, is that fine?"

"Yes, that's awesome!"

"Alright, hey I'll call you back, I'm about to leave Walmart."

"Cool. Seeya soon man!"

"Seeya Ryan"

I hung up and Kim looked at me questioningly.

"Ryan?"

"He's my cousin. I haven't seen him.. Since I was seventeen I think."

"Wow. So he wants to meet me or what?"

"Yeah. He also got married about six months ago, so we can meet his wife.. Skylar, I believe her name is."

"Awesome."

That's all I got for tonight! I might have more tomorrow! Review please! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Been busy.

I don't own Kickin' It or Girl Vs Monster.

This chapter is dedicated to my Twin, Brookelyn.

COLORADO...

Kim tossed clothes into a suitcase. She and Jack were leaving in a few hours to return to Seaford. Kim was happy to go home. Although the month long honeymoon was awesome, she was ready to be home.

Jack came up the stairs and hugged Kim from behind.

"You almost ready to go?"

"Yep. Just a couple more things."

"Awesome. I'm gonna take this stuff down to the car."

JACK POV

I hauled suitcases down the stairs and loaded them into the black Escalade in the driveway.

My phone buzzed. It was a reminder to text Ryan about how to get to his house. I quickly tapped out a message and sent it.

Kim walked out the door with her purse.

"Get everything Kimmy?"

"I think so."

"Let's go!"

She climbed into the car as I started the engine.

California, here we come!

SAN FRANCISCO..

Ryan flipped the burgers on the grill and glanced over his shoulder. Skylar had appeared and was giving him a questioning look.

"Hey Sky"

"Hey Ry. When are they coming over?"

"Soon. Jack texted me and told me that they were about half an hour away."

"Alright. I'm gonna get everything out."

SKYLAR POV

I went back to the kitchen and set everything out on the counters. Salad, dressing, buns, condiments, drinks, chips, etc. Ryan came through the door as I finished and set a tray of hamburgers on the counter.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Ryan grabbed my hand and we went to answer it.

KIM POV

Jack and I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. We heard footsteps and the door slowly opened.

I found myself face to face with an exact look-a-like of me. The only words said in the next few minutes were,

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Well thats it for the chapter! I'll try and get another posted, but it might be a while because tonight is my homecoming and the dance ends at midnight. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated! My grandma passed away last Thursday and I haven't been in a very good mood so I haven't written anything. Then I had the funeral Saturday and then Christmas stuff. I am soo soo sorry that this isn't a chapter, guys. I really wish I had something written that I could post, but I don't. I'll try and get something done but I doubt I will. Thanks for being patient with me and THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing! I love you all!

-B


End file.
